


East End Boys

by Charena



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Ein Patientenbesuch im East End bringt Doktor Watson in eine unerwartete Situation.





	East End Boys

Titel: East End Boys  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2002)  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Charaktere: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Originalcharaktere  
Pairing: --  
Rating: pg12, slash  
Worte: 3623  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ein Patientenbesuch im East End bringt Doktor Watson in eine unerwartete Situation.

Anmerkung: Geschrieben unter dem Einfluss der 1980er Granada Verfilmungen mit Jeremy Brett als Sherlock Holmes und David Burke als John Watson.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, Doktor Watson, Emma Hudson und Detective Lestrade stammen aus der Feder Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Eine Verwendung in dieser Story erfolgt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen, noch Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Meine Gedanken... sind in heillosem Aufruhr. Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich nur tun? Was wird Holmes nun über mich denken? Beruhige dich, John und beginne am Anfang. 

Es nieder zu schreiben wird helfen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen und einen Ausweg zu finden... 

Ich begann diesen unglückseligen Tag – war es wirklich erst heute morgen? Ich fühle mich, als wären inzwischen Jahre dahin gegangen – mit einem etwas abrupten Erwachen.

Für das unsanfte Wecken zeichnete mein Zimmernachbar und Freund Sherlock Holmes verantwortlich, der an die Tür pochte. Ich befreite mich aus den Decken, die wie Schlingen um mich lagen und griff nach meinem Morgenrock. 

Trotz der frühen Stunde – es wurde draußen gerade hell, soweit ich dies bei den noch geschlossenen Vorhängen ausmachen konnte – war Holmes bereits vollständig bekleidet. Er hatte sich so täuschend echt als Seemann ausstaffiert, so dass ich im ersten Moment tatsächlich glaubte, ein Fremder würde eintreten. Ich wusste, dass er wieder den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein würde, um im Hafen Nachforschungen anzustellen. 

Die Hafenmeisterei hegte den Verdacht, dass sich unter den regulär einlaufenden Handelsschiffen das eines als Geschäftsmannes getarnten Betrügers befand, da in regelmäßigen Abständen Rohdiamanten auf dem Markt auftauchten – die sich bei genauer Betrachtung jedoch nur als sorgfältig zurecht gemachte und gefärbte Kieselsteine entpuppten. 

Der Verkauf dieser Steine fiel immer mit dem Aufenthalt dieses Geschäftsmannes in London zusammen, so dass der Verdacht nahe lag, dass jener Gentleman hier seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Holmes sollte der Hafenmeierei die notwendigen Beweise sichern und hatte sich – in Ermangelung anderer, lohnenderer Fälle - zu diesem Zweck den gediegenen Habit eines älteren Seebären zugelegt, der Heuer suchte. Auf diese Weise hatte er bereits allerhand interessante Information zusammen getragen.

Ich nahm ihn näher in Augenschein. Mit der abgetragenen Seemannskleidung, dem falschen Schnurrbart (die Bartstoppeln waren echt, wie ich mich am Abend zuvor bei unserem gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte überzeugen können), buschigen aufgeklebten Augenbrauen und ein paar geschminkten Runzeln in der wie gegerbtes Leder aussehenden Haut, war er selbst für mich kaum zu erkennen. Nur die scharfen, grauen Augen waren unverkennbar die gleichen geblieben. In aller Ruhe stopfte er seine älteste Pfeife, die sein Aussehen nur noch komplettierte. 

„Ich bitte die frühe Störung zu entschuldigen, mein lieber Watson“, meinte er fröhlich. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich leider unsere Verabredung zum Lunch absagen muss.“ Holmes schwenkte ein Stück Papier. „Neue Entwicklungen haben sich aufgetan und ich werde wohl den ganzen Tag im Hafen unterwegs sein.“

„Guten Morgen, Holmes“, entgegnete ich sarkastisch. 

Der Detektiv lächelte. „Ich habe Sie geweckt, nicht wahr?“ – und ließ mir keine Möglichkeit zu einer Antwort. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung.“ Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. 

„Schon gut“, brummelte ich. „Zumindest sollte ich wohl dankbar sein, dass Sie mir nicht wieder eine Ihrer merkwürdigen Notizen hinterlassen, deren Entschlüsselung den größten Teil des Tages in Anspruch nehmen würde.“

Holmes lachte. Etwas das selten genug vorkam und tatsächlich auch meine Laune besserte. „Ich werde mir größte Mühe geben, meine Nachrichten zukünftig klarer zu hinterlassen“, entgegnete er mit sanftem Spott. „Die Pflicht ruft“, fuhr er mit veränderter Stimme fort. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“ Nickte mir noch einmal zu und verschwand wieder, ohne auf ein Wort von mir zu warten. 

Nun, ich hatte mich an das exzentrische Verhalten meines Mitbewohners längst gewöhnt und bekümmerte mich nicht weiter damit. Statt dessen streifte ich meinen Morgenrock ab, legte ihn ordentlich beiseite, öffnete die Vorhänge, um das Tageslicht in mein Schlafzimmer zu lassen und begann mit der Morgentoilette. 

Während ich mich mit rein mechanischen Bewegungen auskleidete, wusch, rasierte und erneut ankleidete, kehrten meine Gedanken zu dem Traum zurück, aus dem mich Holmes so unsanft geweckt hatte. 

Die verschwommenen Bilder, die mich heimgesucht hatten, stellten mich vor ein Rätsel. Ich erinnerte mich vage an ein Gefühl von Angst und... Scham? An eine Beklemmung, die mir den Hals zu schnürte. An flüsternde Stimmen, an Worte, die mir unverständlich blieben. An Körper, die nur durch Bewegungen sichtbar wurden. Hände, die mich berührten...

Ich versuchte, es scherzhaft zu sehen. Für gewöhnlich zeigte ich keine Neigung zu Albträumen. Zeichen eines guten Gewissens und einer nicht minder guten Verdauung, wie ich mir mit einem vertraulichen Grinsen selbst versicherte. 

Die Morgentoilette beendet, begab ich mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mrs. Hudson – wohl auf Holmes’ Veranlassung – mir schon das Frühstück bereitet hatte. Ich hatte für heute nur einige Besuche bei bereits genesenden Patienten geplant. Ein ruhiger Frühsommertag bei strahlendem Sonnenschein lag also vor mir.

 

* * *

 

Müßig schlenderte ich über den offenen Platz, umrahmt von baufälligen Häusern, der – seines einstigen Glanzes beraubt – nunmehr mit Unrat und Schmutz übersät war. 

Der Brunnen in seinem Zentrum war überraschenderweise frei von Lumpen und Papierfetzen, das Wasser sauber und klar. In der Mittagshitze lag der Platz verlassen da, bis auf zwei zerlumpte Männer, die in entgegengesetzten, schattigen Ecken Zuflucht gesucht hatten – offenbar, um zu schlafen. 

Ich überquerte den Platz und stellte meine Tasche dicht neben mir ab. Offen eingestanden, begab ich mich nicht gerne ins East End. Für gewöhnlich hatte ich auch keine Patienten aus Soho, doch der Mann, den ich hier aufgesucht hatte, schuldete mir noch das Entgelt für seine Medikamente. Er war zu seiner Schwester nach Soho gezogen, um sich von ihr pflegen zu lassen. Eine Entscheidung, die mir fraglich erschien. 

Nun hatte es mich auf diese Weise hierher verschlagen. Ich hatte meinen ehemaligen Patienten bei bester Gesundheit – jedoch zu seinem Leidwesen - im Haus seiner Schwester angetroffen und das Geld nach der Androhung, anderenfalls die Polizei einzuschalten, auch erhalten. Nun lag mir nichts mehr daran, meinen Aufenthalt unnötig lange auszudehnen. 

Ich stellte meinen Stock hin und streifte die Handschuhe ab, um meine Hände in das erfrischend kühle Wasser zu tauchen, welches aus einer steinernen Amphore unablässig herab rieselte und teilweise zu feinem Nebel zerstob. 

Während ich versuchte, meine ungeschickterweise ebenfalls angefeuchteten Manschetten zu retten, fiel mein Blick auf die Statue, die den Brunnen schmückte. Sie war das Ebenbild eines nackten, jungen, kräftigen Mannes, der eine Amphore auf der Schulter trug. Ein Brunnenschmuck, wie man ihn eher in Italien oder Griechenland, nicht jedoch im puritanischen England erwartete. Während ich noch darüber nachsann, erklangen plötzlich hastige Schritte auf dem holprigen Pflaster. 

Ein junger Mann, fast noch ein Halbwüchsiger, bog in raschem Lauf aus einer Seitengasse auf den Brunnenplatz ein, rutschte auf dem schmierigen Boden aus und stürzte. Wild fluchend rappelte er sich auf, Schmutzspuren zierten nun Gesicht und Kleidung. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei knickte er ein und sank zurück. 

Ich ergriff meine Tasche und eilte auf ihn zu. „Sind Sie verletzt?“, fragte ich, während ich mich neben den Burschen kniete.

Dunkle Augen begegneten meinen – teils misstrauisch, teils abschätzend. Ein Blick, wie ich ihn schon tausendfach von Leuten seines Standes gesehen hatte. 

„Nein“, entgegnete er knapp und wischte sich das Blut vom Gesicht, das aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn sickerte. „Es... es geht mir gut.“ Sein Blick fiel auf meine Tasche. „Sie sind Arzt?“

„Ja, das ist richtig. Benötigen Sie Hilfe?“

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Schwester. Sie ist verletzt... sie wurde überfallen.“

„Bringen Sie mich zu ihr“, entschied ich kurzerhand. „Ich werde sehen, was ich für sie tun kann.“ Ich half ihm auf die Beine, auf denen er nach kurzem Schwanken relativ sicher stand. 

Dann wandte ich mich zum Brunnen, um Stock und Handschuhe zu holen – doch beides war verschwunden, ebenso wie die beiden Männer, die noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor im Schatten geschlafen hatten. Oder zumindest diesen Anschein erweckt hatten. Mit einem Fluch drehte ich mich um und überblickte den Platz und die angrenzenden Gassen, soweit ich in sie hinein sehen konnte.

„Bitte, Sir, meiner Schwester geht es wirklich schlecht“, drängte mich der junge Mann. „Bitte kommen Sie schnell.“

Nun, es waren nicht die neuesten Handschuhe - aber ein Paar, das ich sehr gerne trug - noch ein wertvoller Stock gewesen, doch ärgerte mich ihr Verlust. 

Doch die Sorge und Angst, die ich in den Augen und dem schmutzigen Gesicht des jungen Mannes lesen konnte, gaben den Ausschlag – ich ließ Handschuhe und Stock fahren und folgte ihm.

Nach wenigen Minuten raschen Laufs durch enge, verschmutzte und dunkle Gassen stoppte der junge Mann atemlos vor einem baufälligen Gebäude. „Hier... hier ist es. Meine Schwester ist... da drin. Da wohnen wir.“ Er stieß die Tür auf, die mit einem grausamen Quietschen, das mir in den Ohren wehtat, dem Druck nachgab. Wieselgleich verschwand er in einem engen, übelriechenden Korridor. 

Ich folgte ihm in ein Zimmer, in dem metallischer Blutgeruch die Luft schwängerte. Das armselige Mobiliar war angeschlagen, aber zumindest einigermaßen sauber, was man vom Bett selbst nicht sagen konnte. 

Zwischen schmutzigen Laken, umsorgt von einer gebeugt stehenden Alten, lag eine Frau, vielleicht Mitte, Ende Zwanzig. Ihr Gesicht war so angeschwollen und von Blutergüssen übersät, dass ich nicht sagen konnte, ob sie hübsch war oder nicht. Ihr Haar war dunkel vor Schweiß, an ihrer Lippe zeigte sich ein Schorf getrockneten Blutes. Mehr konnte ich von ihrem Körper, der mit einem schmutzigen, blutbefleckten Laken bis zum Kinn bedeckt war, nicht erkennen. 

Und hätte sich dies nicht von Zeit zu Zeit gehoben, um Atemzüge anzuzeigen, wäre ich wohl davon ausgegangen, an einem Totenbett zu stehen. Ich wandte mich an die Alte und schickte sie nach heißem Wasser und sauberen Tüchern. Den Bruder sandte ich nach draußen, zu warten. Vorsichtig deckte ich die Frau auf. Sie trug nur ein dünnes, abgetragenes Nachtgewand, dass an einigen Stellen von frischem Blut durchtränkt wurde und eine magere Gestalt umhüllte. 

Die Alte kam mit leidlich sauberen, groben Tüchern und einer Schüssel, in der Wasser dampfte, zurück. Sie zitterte so stark, dass sie etwas davon auf den Boden verschüttete. 

Ich befahl ihr, die Verschläge vor dem Fenster zu öffnen, da ich mehr Licht benötigte und nahm eine Schere aus meiner Arzttasche. Damit schnitt ich ohne Zögern das Nachtgewand auf. 

Ihr magerer Körper war mit blauschwarzen Hämatomen übersät, die zum Teil blutverkrustet waren. An ihren Armen konnte ich deutlich Spuren von Fingern ausmachen, ihre Brüste waren mit tiefen, dunkelroten Kratzern bedeckt, die meisten davon entzündet und eiternd. Ein ekelerregender Geruch stieg von ihren Wunden auf. 

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen begann ich, unterstützt von der Alten, den Körper und das Gesicht der Frau – die sich während der ganzen Prozedur nicht ein Mal regte – von Blut, Eiter und Schmutz zu reinigen, um überhaupt das ganze Ausmaß der Verletzungen feststellen zu können. 

Dann desinfizierte und bandagierte ich die Wunden, so weit es möglich war. Die Alte lief und holte ohne Anweisung frisches, warmes Wasser und ein hastig sauber gekratztes Stückchen Seife, damit ich mir die Hände waschen konnte. Ich trocknete sie an meinem Rock, der ohnehin einer dringenden Reinigung bedurfte – konnte ich mich doch nicht überwinden, das vor Schmutz starrende Handtuch zu benutzen, das sie mir hinhielt.

Ich krempelte eben meine Ärmel herunter, als der Bruder den Kopf in den Raum steckte und ich winkte ihm, einzutreten. 

Er trat fast zögernd ein und nährte sich dem Bett. Mit einer Scheuheit, die im Gegensatz zu seinem vorherigen Auftreten stand, berührte er ihr Gesicht. „Ist sie... ist sie...?“

„Sie ist am Leben“, beruhigte ich ihn rasch. „Und sie wird es wohl überstehen. Aber sie braucht viel Pflege, regelmäßige Mahlzeiten und äußerste Sauberkeit, damit keine weiteren Infektionen entstehen können.“ 

Ich räumte eben meine Tasche ein, als sich die Frau regte, die Augen aufschlug und etwas murmelte. Dann sank ihr Kopf zur Seite. Auf den erschrockenen Ausruf des jungen Mannes hin, tastete ich an ihrem Hals nach ihrem Puls. „Sie schläft“, meinte ich beruhigend. „Das ist nur gut für sie.“

Der junge Mann warf mir einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Danke“, murmelte er. „Vielen Dank, Doktor.“ Ein Lächeln erhellte sein schmutziges Gesicht. Er ergriff meine Hand und schüttelte sie heftig.

„Schon gut, schon gut“, wehrte ich lachend ab. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan.“ Und doch machte mich seine überschwängliche Dankbarkeit seltsam verlegen. Mit leisem Klicken drückte ich den Verschluss der Tasche zu. „Was ist Ihrer Schwester zugestoßen?“

Sofort verschloss sich das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. „Sie... hatte einen Unfall.“

„So? Welche Art von Unfall mag dies wohl gewesen sein?“, entgegnete ich ironisch, denn die Spuren am Körper der Frau sprachen eindeutig von schwerer Misshandlung. Und obwohl es mich eigentlich nichts anging, setzte ich ein: „Belügen Sie mich nicht.“ hinzu. 

Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes wechselte von weiß zu rot und wieder zu weiß. „Sie wurde... von zwei Männern verprügelt, die behaupteten, sie hätte ihnen Geld gestohlen“, meinte er schließlich mit gepresster Stimme.

„Und hat sie wirklich Geld entwendet?“

Mein Gegenüber schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, presste dann aber die Lippen zusammen und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Aber sie hat diesen Überfall doch wohl bei der Polizei angezeigt? Kein Verdacht, ja nicht einmal die tatsächlich begangene Tat rechtfertigen eine derartige Misshandlung.“

Wieder schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf, doch dieses Mal wirkte die Bewegung müde und kraftlos, sehr im Gegensatz zu der leidenschaftlichen Verneinung nur Momente zuvor. „Es hat keinen Zweck, niemand würde ihr glauben.“

„Aber die Verletzungen sind eindeutig. Jeder Arzt würde dies bestätigen und bezeugen.“

Dunkle Augen richtete sich halb spöttisch, halb erstaunt auf mich. „Die Polizei glaubt Leuten wie uns nicht. Die beiden Männer würden leugnen, Sally jemals gesehen zu haben, geschweige denn...“ Er biss sich heftig auf die Lippen. „Sie würde es eben leugnen.“ 

„Gibt es denn keine Zeugen der Tat?“, entgegnete ich, wider Willen gefangen von der Verzweiflung, die aus seinen Worten sprach.

Der junge Mann lachte freudlos. „Ich bin sicher, dass genug Schaulustige an den Fenstern des Black Ivy hingen und johlend zusahen, wie im Hinterhof eine...“ Er verstummte erneut abrupt. 

„Black Ivy?“, wiederholte ich.

„Ein Pub. Sally hat dort oft... gearbeitet.“ 

„Ah, ich verstehe. Ihre Schwester ist also Bedienung in diesem Pub und wurde verdächtigt, Geld gestohlen zu haben. Aber warum hat sich der Wirt nicht eingeschaltet?“ Wieder traf mich ein Blick, der mich grenzenloser Naivität bezichtigte. 

„Sie verstehen verteufelt wenig von unserem Gewerbe, nicht wahr, Doktor?“, meinte der jungen Mann rau. 

„Gewerbe? Ich verstehe tatsächlich nicht...“, murmelte ich verlegen, obwohl mir plötzlich eine Ahnung zusetzte.

Abrupt wandte sich der junge Mann von mir ab und blickte auf die schlafende Frau. Dabei zupfte er an seiner Unterlippe. Dann entschied er sich offensichtlich, weiter zu sprechen. 

„Sally arbeitet nicht für den Wirt des Pubs. Sie wartet dort auf Männer. Auch wenn Sie es jetzt nicht erkennen können, Sally ist sehr schön. Sie konnte es sich aussuchen, mit wem sie ging und das Zimmer, das der Wirt ihr vermietete, war billig. Er verlangt nur drei Schilling am Tag.“ Er wandte sich mir wieder zu und nun stand trotzige Herausforderung in seinen Augen. „Sie hatte es nicht nötig, ihnen Geld zu stehlen – im Gegenteil, sie wurde um das ihr zustehende betrogen.“

Allmählich verstand ich. Bei der jungen Frau handelte es sich um eine Dirne, die offenbar von zwei zahlungsunwilligen Freiern misshandelt worden war, die zudem offenbar einer höheren Gesellschaftsschicht angehörten. Nun war mir auch klar, warum dieser Überfall der Polizei nicht angezeigt worden war. Die Frau wäre eher Gefahr gelaufen, selbst im Gefängnis zu landen, als Genugtuung zu erlangen. 

„Das... tut mir leid“, sagte ich schließlich in Ermangelung anderer Worte. „Ich muss jetzt gehen.“ Erneut musterten mich dunkle Augen – doch dieses Mal wusste ich den Blick zu deuten. „Es geht in Ordnung, ich werde für die Behandlung nichts verlangen.“ 

Die Wangen des jungen Mannes verfärbten sich kurz dunkel. „Danke, Sir.“ 

Ich nickte ihm verabschiedend zu und verließ dann den Raum, froh dem Geruch darin entkommen zu können, wenn auch nur in einen stickigen Korridor. Die Alte stand bei der Haustüre und öffnete sie mir ehrerbietig. 

Ich nickte auch ihr zu und konnte dann endlich das Haus verlassen. In tiefen Atemzügen sog ich die frische Luft ein. Welch‘ Wohltat. Als ich meinen Blick über die Gassen schweifen ließ, um nach dem kürzesten Weg zu suchen, fielen mir plötzlich meine abhanden gekommenen Besitztümer wieder ein. 

Und just in diesem Moment begann es darüber hinaus auch noch zu nieseln – dies trug nicht gerade zu einer Besserung meiner Laune bei.

 

* * *

 

Es war schon fast Zeit zum Tee, als endlich mein behagliches Heim erreichte. Trotz des Umstandes, dass ich sehr bald eine Droschke hatte anhalten können, fühlte ich mich in meinen feuchten Kleidern äußerst unwohl. 

Mrs. Hudson, die meine Rückkehr bemerkt hatte, verkündete mir im Vorbeigehen, dass sie mir den Tee sofort bringen würde. Gänzlich getröstet von diesen hervorragenden Aussichten, machte ich mich daran, mich umzukleiden.

Wenig später saß ich dann, in meinen Hausrock gehüllt, vor dem Kamin und genoss den Tee, wobei ich mir in Ermangelung anderer Gelegenheiten von der Zeitung Gesellschaft leisten ließ. Ich hatte mir gerade eine Zigarette angesteckt, als es klopfte. 

Mrs. Hudson trat mit konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck in den Raum. „Da ist ein junger Mann, der Sie sprechen möchte, Dr. Watson“, verkündete sie mit zweifelnder Stimme. „Ein sehr schmutziger junger Mann.“

Im ersten Moment war ich genau wie sie davon überzeugt, es müsse sich um einen Irrtum handeln, doch dann fiel mir – wohl aufgrund ihrer Beschreibung – meine Begegnung früher am Tag ein. Sollte es der gleiche junge Mann sein? Woher sollte er meine Adresse kennen? Ich hatte ihm ja nicht einmal meinen Namen gesagt. Trotzdem war ich neugierig und ließ ihn durch eine mehr als erstaunte Mrs. Hudson hereinbitten. 

Und tatsächlich – es war mein junger Bekannter, der zur Tür herein spazierte und sich neugierig umsah, die Hände auf dem Rücken verborgen. „Guten Abend, Dr. Watson.“

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“, erkundigte ich mich verblüfft. 

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht.“ Mit diesen Worten reichte mir der Besucher meinen Stock, den er bisher eben hinter sich versteckt gehalten hatte und etwas, das in einen Bogen Zeitungspapier eingewickelt war.

„Mein Stock!“ Überrascht stand ich auf und trat zu ihm. Ein schmutziger Bindfaden hielt das Zeitungspapierpäckchen zusammen und nachdem ich diesen und das Papier entfernt hatte, lagen meine Handschuhe vor mir. „Woher haben Sie die?“

„Ich bin dort aufgewachsen, am Brunnen. Ich kenne alle Männer in diesem Viertel und ich kenne auch ihre Methoden. Also wusste ich, wo ich zu suchen hatte. Nachdem Sie meiner Schwester geholfen haben, wollte ich nicht, dass Sie zu Schaden kommen.“ Er grinste, strich sich das Haar zurück – und entblößte dabei eine hässliche Platzwunde an der Stirn, die ich zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. „Natürlich waren die beiden nicht ganz einverstanden, aber ich konnte sie letztlich doch überzeugen.“

Ich beugte mich vor, um mir die Wunde näher anzusehen. „Das muss behandelt werden. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen, wo Sie sich waschen können“, wies ich den jungen Mann an und führte ihn mein Badezimmer. Ich ließ ihn allein und widerstand der Versuchung, zu kontrollieren, ob er die Seife stehlen würde…

Statt dessen trat ich zum Tisch. Mrs. Hudson hatte wie üblich ein zweites Gedeck herauf gebracht, für den Fall, dass Holmes wider Erwarten doch auftauchen würde. Nun goss ich Tee in die bislang unbenutzte Tasse, als ich hinter mir die Türe des Badezimmers hörte.

„Setzen Sie sich“, sagte ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. „Trinken Sie eine Tasse Tee, während ich Sie verarzte. Und erzählen Sie mir, wie Sie meinen Namen und meine Adresse erfahren haben.“ 

Er folgte meiner Aufforderung. Unter all dem Schmutz war ein recht gut aussehender Bursche zum Vorschein gekommen. Auf seiner nunmehr blassen Haut erschien die Wunde noch hässlicher, als zuvor. Ich begann damit, sie zu desinfizieren.

„Über das Wäschezeichen in Ihren Handschuhen habe ich die Wäscherei gefunden, in der sie gereinigt wurden. Ich habe mal eine Zeitlang als Botenjunge für eine Wäscherei gearbeitet. Mit den Abkürzungen kenne ich mich aus.“ Er zuckte zusammen und unterbrach sich, als ich ein Pflaster über der Wunde anbrachte. 

„Nun, wie auch immer, ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, Mr...?“

„Tony, nennen Sie mich einfach Tony“, meinte er grinsend. „Das tun alle.“

„Also... Tony. Diese Wunde sollte keine Schwierigkeiten verursachen, wenn Sie sie sauber halten. Ich werde...“ Ich unterbrach mich, als er mir die Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Doc, Sie sind ein wirklich netter Kerl. Und ich habe so ein Gefühl...“- seine Hand glitt meinen Arm entlang – „...als wären Sie einer von uns armen Sündern.“

„Ich... ich verstehe nicht.“ 

Tony stand auf und trat zu mir. „Ich würde auch kein Geld dafür nehmen, schließlich haben Sie meiner Schwester geholfen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mei...“ Er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Der Schreck ließ mich starr verharren, während Tony die Arme um mich legte. Empört riss ich schließlich den Kopf nach hinten. „Ich muss doch...“

„Aber ich muss um Entschuldigung bitten.“ 

Ich fuhr herum. Ein alter Seemann – nein, Holmes in seinem Habitus stand in der Tür. Sein Gesicht... sein Gesicht hinter dem falschen Schnurrbart blieb reglos, doch in seinen Augen stand etwas... Abscheu, denke ich. 

„Holmes, ich...“, begann ich ohne zu wissen, was ich sagen sollte. Tony besaß den gesunden Menschenverstand, sich in diesem Moment aus dem Staub zu machen. Oh, sollte ich ihn je in die Finger bekommen...

Holmes winkte ab. „Ich bedauere die Störung. Mein Fall ist abgeschlossen. Und wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen, ich möchte mich in einen zivilisierten Menschen zurück verwandeln.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er an mir vorbei und trat in sein Zimmer. 

 

In den vergangenen Stunden seither habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Mir graut vor einem zusammentreffen, das unvermeidlich ist. Und dabei weiß Holmes nichts von meiner größten Sünde – eine Sekunde lang den Kuss des jungen Mannes genossen zu haben...

 

Ende


End file.
